


16x 2-sentence-stories

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [23]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for:Write Short and Sweet (Dreamwidth) - Table: music = 16 promptsRating: G - PG13
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Series: Mini-Fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/677837
Kudos: 1
Collections: Write short and sweet





	16x 2-sentence-stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Write Short and Sweet (Dreamwidth) - Table: music = 16 prompts  
> Rating: G - PG13

**hard** \- 65 words

Yearningly Casey looked at the oversized poster on the wall in front of him; Kiss was coming to Columbus next month, his favorite band, and he wouldn't be able to go because the concert was much too expensive for his little pocket money.

„Hey, stop pouting,“ Zeke nudged him, grinning wild while waving with two tickets, „don't forget, you have a boyfriend with connections.“

:::

 **radio** \- 49 words

Zeke turned the radio on, and ear-piercing loud rock music started a competition with the roaring motor of his GTO when he hit the pedal to the medal. The only way to get the disturbing thoughts about the school's biggest geek out of his mind, at least for a while.

:::

 **karaoke** \- 40 words

Zeke stopped dead, glaring at his wide grinning boyfriend with narrowed eyes. „No way,“ he snarled, „I will ever set my foot into a karaoke bar,“ but Casey only laughed, grabbing his hand to pull him through the door.

:::

 **piano** \- 102 words

Casey had always suspected that Zeke did hide lots of secrets behind the mask he put on every day at school, but when he visited him at home for the first time, the biggest surprise was waiting for him; a sparkling black piano in the middle on the livingroom.

„Your mom is a pianist,“ he asked; for a split of a second, Zeke's eyes darkened; „No, only interested in jetting around the world and throwing my dad's money into the drain,“ he finally said, then he sat down onto the small bench in front of the instrument and started to play.

:::

 **opera** \- 54 words

Zeke stared at his best friend disbelievingly when Casey told him that he was going to the opera tonight. „This is a joke,“ he murmured, but Casey laughed: „No, this is family; my cousin got her first solo part for the Magic Flute, and we all are going to listen to her.“

:::

 **dance** \- 67 words

„Why do you go into a club when you don't want to dance,“ Casey asked while dropping down onto the chair beside Zeke, out of breath.

Zeke smirked slightly: „The beer is good,“ he answered, thinking that Casey better never found out the true reason; he loved it to watch him moving to the music, blissfully ignorant to the fact that it looked so, so hot.

:::

 **sound of silence** \- 72 words

This day had turned from bad to worse from the awaking; his father and mother fighting already in the early morning, some students bullying him at the school's bus, and finally Zeke, skipping class again, despite the important chemistry test that was waiting for them.

Casey closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe in deeply; this moment alone at the bleachers, only the sound of silence around him, was more than welcome today.

:::

 **lullaby** \- 51 words

„Has ever someone sang a lullaby for you,“ Casey asked, feeling the lump in his throat growing; it was almost too hard to endure to hear about Zeke's miserable childhood.

But to his surprise, Zeke smiled: “My grandma did; she was like an anchor in the wild sea for me.“

:::

 **rock'n roll** \- 70 words

„Sorry, Zeke, changed plans for the weekend; I forgot to tell you about the yearly Rock'n'Roll competition in Akron on Saturday.“

„Since when you are a fan of Elvis Presley,“ Zeke asked, but his boyfriend only laughed: „My parents are; they did win the competition the last two years, and if you want to win my mother's heart you will come with me to cheer them on.“

:::

 **soothing music** \- 60 words

Usually, Zeke would have turned on loud heavy metal music when he was alone in the much too big house, the only way to deal with the loneliness and silence around him. But since he was together with Casey, he had learned that soothing music in the background was even better because it allowed him to dream about deep blue eyes.

:::

 **song writer** \- 47 words

Zeke smirked inwardly while he grabbed his old guitar; had he ever done something that stupid before? But this morning, Casey had told him all he wanted for his 18th birthday was a song exclusively written for him, and Zeke was wildly resolved to fulfill this desire.

:::

 **song contest** \- 30 words

Zeke grinned when Casey stepped out of the bathroom. “ I'm afraid you will never win a song contest,“ and thought that it was kinda cute to see him blushing.

:::

 **flute** \- 46 words

„What's that,“ Casey asked, pointing at the small, silver flute on Zeke's lab table, „can you play?“ To his amusement, the older boy blushed slightly while he grabbed for the instrument to threw it into a drawer: „You are much too curious, better be careful.“

:::

 **love song** \- 28 words

„Kiss is your favorite band,“ Zeke asked, eying the boy sitting on the bleachers beside him surprised. Casey laughed: “What did you expect, me listening to love songs?“

:::

 **melody** \- 62 words

When he closed his eyes, Casey could still hear his grandma singing to him, like she had done so often since he had been a toddler, not willing to go to sleep. An old, Irish song; he hadn't been able to understand the words but had enjoyed the soothing melody; so hard to believe that he would never hear her singing again.

:::

 **singer** \- 49 words

„Wait,“ Casey said, staring at his best friend full of awe, „are you telling me that you are the lead singer of a punk rock band?“ Stokely laughed: “Well, actually I'm only writing their songs, but Denise, the lead singer, got sick so that I will help out this weekend.“


End file.
